I Like You Who Likes Him Who Likes- It's Complicated
by TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: After elementary school, the three went their separate ways. Red just wanted to have a normal, high school life when he came back, but it seems like crashing into his childhood friends caused the unrequited love to continue, and man, did the love polygon got a whole lot more complicated. (Obviously a BL story) one-sided PitxShulk, RobinxChrom (ends with) RedxPit, ShulkxRobin
1. Unpleasant Encounter for Red

**Yup, a BL polygon... thing... Seriously, it's complicated.**

**You know the usual warning for BL stuff: Don't like, don't read. Simple.  
**

* * *

_"... ed! ... Red...! Red...! Red!"_

_Slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times to adjust his vision. Oh god does his head hurt!_

_"Ugh, what happened...?" he groans and sits up while rubbing his head._

_"Are you okay?" he asks, worry clear in his sky blue eyes._

_"Ah!" he immediately jolts backwards and starts blushing, due to being _that _close to his face._

_"Ahahaha, that was quite the fall there!" a blond boy, probably a few years older than them, laughed while rubbing the back of his bleeding head sheepishly._

_"Jeez it was your fault for falling down onto him!" he pouts._

_"Sorry, sorry! My bad! I didn't mean to scare you with red paint on my head!" the blond boy laughs again._

_He was still pouting, trying to look mad at the blond boy, but it didn't work._

_"Come on, I apologized," the blond boy ruffles the pouting boy's hair._

_"W-Well, your apology was sort of half-baked..." he seemed surprised at first but started pouting again, except... he was blushing and averting his eyes now._

_What was this feeling?_

_Jealousy?_

* * *

Red groans as he wakes up to the sun rays coming into his room and right onto his eyes. He eventually sat up, rubbing his eyes.

_That dream again? _Red sighs as he turns around and plants his feet onto the floor.

_"At least you're okay!" _he jolts and starts to blush, remembering _his_ voice.

"Aah I'm_ such_ an idiot!" Red groans some more as he starts knocking on his forehead.

_Stupid crush!_

He gets up and opens the curtains to the slide door made of glass. He unlocks it and steps out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh morning air. A smile graces onto his lips, looking at the nostalgic scenery in front of him.

Red missed his old home.

After finishing Nintendo Elementary School, he and his family moved to a different area to go to Pokemon Middle School... yeah, the area there wasn't the _best _area with the whole terrorist group and the area leaving their trust in a middle school student (himself) to stop this terrorist group and when he was done with middle school rumors flew everywhere about the terrorist group reforming making his mom go "lol nope! We're going back to our original home and you will be going to Super Smash Brothers High School!" (takes deep breath).

Anyways, during his time at Nintendo Elementary, he became great friends with a sky blue eyed boy and a blond boy, respectively named Pit and Shulk.

With Pit, he was an innocent, easily flustered, and soft-spoken boy and the two of them became great friends ever since they met in kindergarten. The two practically spent everyday together, causing Red to slowly develop a crush for him.

Red couldn't help but make his head fall down, realizing even after all these years he still had a crush on Pit.

Then there was Shulk, a mischievous, out-going, yet kind boy who was a grade above them. Oddly enough, the hyper boy had amazing grades, even though he usually got in trouble for a lot of things. Eventually a trio happened between the three, along with Pit developing a crush for Shulk.

Remembering that _little _fact about Pit made Red's head fall down again, making his forehead hit the railing of the balcony.

The three went their separate ways after elementary. Pit moving to another area to go to Kid Icarus Middle School, and Shulk who had obviously already finished elementary and went to Xenoblade Middle School, which was in the same area as Nintendo Elementary School.

"Red?"

He raises his head to see the friendly, old lady next door, watering her flowers.

"Hi, Granny!" Red greeted from the balcony.

"I understand that you just came back two days ago from your long trip, but aren't you late for your first day of school?" the old lady shouted.

Realization struck him in at least three seconds before he ran into his room and grabbed his alarm clock. His mistake: he had set the alarm to 7:00 _p.m._ instead of 7:00 _a.m._

"EH?!" Red screamed.

* * *

"Aah why did this have to happen?!" Red shouted as he ran down the road with a half-eaten egg and ham sandwich.

Once he reached the three-way junction road (a roadway to and from a hidden neighborhood) he made a huge impact with something, causing everything (and everyone) to fall over.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"No kidding!"

Red was the only one not complaining about his sore bum (butt, hinie, behind, etc.) because he recognized those voices.

_They can't be...!? _to affirm his suspicion he opened his eyes to see none other than his childhood friends Pit and Shulk, who both seemed just as shocked as Red.

_How is this even possible?! _to put it simply, screaming couldn't even describe how shocked the three were.

"S-So..." Shulk tried to start up the conversation, "Telling by b-both of your u-uniforms... you're going to Super Smash Brothers High School, r-right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Red and Shulk were sweating due to how awkward their reunion was.

"Eh?! Really?!" Pit exclaimed.

". . . Eh?" the two swore they could see stars of excitement dancing around the excited boy's eyes, like some sort of happy puppy wagging his tail.

"Yay!" Pit smiled as he hugged the closest person to him, which was Red.

_EEHHH?! _Red started blushing madly.

"Y-You don't find our meeting a bit awkward...?" Shulk hesitantly raised his hand.

"Not really," Pit said, then grinned, "My over-enjoyment of seeing you guys again made me ignore it!"

"I-I th-thought you guys m-moved..." Red said, flustered.

"Well I didn't move in the first place, but I was a bit busy with 'middle school drama'," Shulk smiled sheepishly.

"Things got a bit ugly over there, so I moved back here," Pit said.

"Same..." Red murmured, "By the way, Pit."

"Yeah?" Pit lets go a bit.

"Seeing how my back is facing the south road, and Shulk's back is facing the west road, where did you come from?" Red sweated, remembering that after the crash Pit's back was facing the south-west road, a.k.a. the _wall_ that keeps the hidden neighborhood _hidden_.

"Oh, I live in the south-west neighborhood, remember?" yes, Red and Shulk remembers since the three as children had went over to Pit's house sometimes (also assuming that Pit got his old house back), "But there's no road connected directly from my neighborhood to this road, so I climbed over the walls!" Pit explained brightly.

The other two blinked a few times, not like it would help with what they just heard.

". . . Eh?"

"Jeez, what's with you guys having dumbfounded faces!" Pit crosses his arms and pouts.

"Er, you changed, like a lot," Shulk sweated.

"What? Is there a problem with developing a bit of self-esteem after a few years?" Pit huffs.

"Well, we should get to school now since now all of us are basically late," Shulk sighs as he stands up.

"It's fine," Pit waved his hand around leisurely.

"If we're even later than we are now, especially on the first day, it won't look good on your high school record!" Shulk protested.

"But it's not late enough for an unexcused tardy."

"This still won't look good on your records!"

As the two sort of debated, Red could only notice one thing.

_They switched personalities! _Red sweated.

Eventually, Shulk won the sort-of-debate, making Pit pout more.

"Come on, let's go," Shulk held out a hand to help Red get up.

"No fair, you know that I suck at debate..." Pit pouted.

"Well that was barely a debate," Shulk kneels down and ruffles Pit's hair. He smiles a small smile, "Let's get to school now, okay?"

Pit jolts as he blushes a crimson red and looks down, and responds with a meekly, "Okay..."

Red watches as the two stood up and walked away a bit.

Unrequited love isn't a very welcomed feeling by many...

He could see Pit growing all flustered.

The feeling obviously wasn't nostalgic...

"Come on, Red!" Shulk called.

But it did make Red remember a certain feeling...

He gripped his own hand into a fist.

A feeling he didn't want to feel towards his own friend...

"Coming..." he muttered.

But this feeling couldn't be helped with...

He runs to catch up with the two.

Jealousy.


	2. Too Complicated for Red

_"Hello!"_

_He hesitates from the sudden greeting._

_"H-Hey..." he mutters nervously._

_"What's your name?" he asks innocently._

_"R-Red..." he says._

_"My name's Pit! Nice to meet you!" Pit holds out his hand._

_"You too..." Red shakes Pit's hand._

_"You don't have to be so twitchy," Pit notices Red shaking a bit._

_"Just a bit scared..." Red mutters._

_"I did hear first days are always scary, but you seem like an interesting person! Let's be friends, okay?" Pit smiles innocently._

_Red couldn't help but softly smile, "Okay."_

* * *

"Ah, see, the gate's closed," Shulk sighed once the three reached the gate.

"This is a bit of a problem," Red scratched the back of his head.

"We could just climb over the wall," Pit said.

"Oi! What are you doing so late?" an albino boy sighs.

"Sorry! Just an incident happened," Shulk nervously laughs, "Say, could you open the gate?"

"Yeah, yeah," the boy sighs again as he takes out a key and unlocks the gate.

"Thanks a lot," Shulk said in relief.

"Say, why do you have the gate key," Red asked.

"Just a little prank," the albino boy smirks and holds up his pointer finger against his lips.

"Robin, you shouldn't steal the key just because you're part of the student council and allowed to enter the office," Shulk sweated.

"What? Can't I have a little fun?" Robin chuckles.

"I g-guess I should introduce you guys," Shulk says, now a bit flustered, "Red, Pit, this is Robin, a friend of mine since freshmen year."

"So I'm guessing their your childhood friends or something?" Robin asks.

"Pretty much," Red said.

"Nice to meet you!" Pit grins.

"You too," Robin smiles.

* * *

Well, once the two freshmen entered their classroom they were immediately scolded by their teacher and forced to wait outside the hallway for more scolding.

"Not the best first impression," Red sighs.

"I guess," Pit sighs too.

A moment of silence passes by, until Red asked something that's been bothering him since they literally crashed into each other.

"Say, Pit," Red starts.

"M-hm?"

"Do you... still have a crush on Shulk?" Red asks with his head down, and when he looks up, he could tell that Pit didn't expect that question.

"E-Eh?! W-What's with the sudden question?!" Pit asks, flustered and looking as red as a tomato.

_I guess Pit still gets flustered easily, _Red couldn't help but smile, seeing that Pit didn't change entirely.

"Wipe that s-smug grin off your f-face! Jeez!" Pit yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Red sighs, "Just wondering since you told me about it in elementary school."

"I..."

Red raises his head a bit.

"Yeah... I still like Shulk..." Pit murmured, the blush slowly dying down.

"... I see..." Red tried to hold back the disappointment in his voice.

"Also... why did you... hug me..." Red's voice slowly drifted off into a murmur due to getting embarrassed.

"Well I was so happy to see you guys again that I wanted to hug someone and you were the nearest and..." Pit cupped his cheeks since he could feel himself blushing again, "Hugging Shulk... would be... e-embarrassing..."

"Uh-huh..." Red sighs, trying to hold back the disappointment in his voice again, and faces to the ground again.

"But..."

Red raises his head back up to see Pit.

"Of course, you're precious to me too," Pit smiles, closing his eyes. This statement caught Red by surprise.

"After all..."

_Eh...?! _he could feel his heart beating louder.

"You're my best friend!"

Then friend-zoned threw a rock at Red's head. Yes, that is to be taken literally.

"Aah..." Red groans, falling onto the wall behind him and slowly sliding down.

_Can I hibernate?_

* * *

~At lunch~

Red looks up to the clear blue skies from the top of the school building.

_The weather's too nice to hibernate... _Red yawns.

"Oh, you're up here?"

He turns to the opened door to see Shulk.

"Yep, I didn't really feel like going to the courtyard..." Red sighs.

"Wow~, so rebellious!" Shulk teased.

_Maybe their personalities changed, but not entirely... _Red smiles, "If I'm so rebellious then what are you doing up here?"

"I just like the view from up here," Shulk chuckles and walks over to the fence with Red getting up and following.

It seemed like Shulk was looking for someone with his eyes moving around.

"Are you looking for Waldo?" Red grins, and points to someone who had a red and white striped beanie.

He then notices that Shulk's eyes eventually stopped and focused on a certain area of the courtyard. The blond boy seemed to brighten up and blushed a bit. Red then turned, and looked towards the spot Shulk was so focused on and noticed an albino boy with a clipboard walking around. Obviously, that boy was Robin.

Robin then looks up from his clipboard and seemed to notice the two of them on the rooftop. He smiles, and waves, shouting a simple 'hey!' although it was a bit muffled with everyone down there either talking or screaming.

"Hey!" Shulk shouts and waves back.

Now Red was fairly... well, sort of observant and telling from Shulk's current expressions from whenever he met Robin so far...

"You like Robin, don't you?"

"Eh?!" Shulk practically had the same reaction as Pit from earlier.

"W-W-Where did you get th-that as-s-s-sumption?!" Shulk basically panicked.

"Well your childhood friend should know you the best," that was a lie, but it felt like such a cool thing to say, "So did you like him since your freshman year here?"

"Huh? Well- uh- I g-guess you could say that..." Shulk began to mutter things Red couldn't understand.

"What?" Red cringed.

"I-I miiiggghhhttt have accidentally tripped down the stairs and accidentally fell onto Robin," Shulk tilted his head down in embarrassment, "And... accidentally... kissed him..."

_So many 'accidentally's! _Red sweated. Then again, during their childhood, even though Shulk was mischievous and smart did definitely NOT mean that he had no flaws- or to put it simply- he was and still is an extreme klutz!

"I'm surprised you guys were actually able to become friends after that," Red bluntly states.

"We sort of got over it but we can't really talk about anything love related without making it feel awkward, especially for Robin..." Shulk murmured.

"'Especially for Robin'?" Red raised an eyebrow.

Shulk points back to where Robin was.

Red looked back to the albino and sees that he is having a seemingly pleasant conversation with a blue-haired guy.

"He's Chrom..." Shulk says while Red kept watching.

He kept watching until Chrom kissed Robin on the forehead and waved goodbye to each other.

It took a few seconds to make Red realize something.

"... Oh... Robin and Chrom... are dating..." Red slowly says.

"Yeah..." Shulk murmurs.

Then Red realizes another thing and couldn't help but shout it out loud rather than keeping it to himself."

"The love polygon got a whole lot more complicated!" Red's expression darkened and he started to sweat.

"Eh?" Shulk blinked in a clueless way.


	3. Confusion for Robin

_"Then you do this over here then-"_

_"W-Wait, I'm still trying to process this!"_

_Red sighs as he leans against his bed while Pit struggled to understand the math problem._

_"I think you're over-thinking it," Red says, as he leans forward to see how Pit was doing._

_"I-It just doesn't click in my mind..." Pit murmurs._

_Red grabs a dry-erase board from his nightstand and a dry erase marker, then sits by Pit near the short table._

_"I'll give you an example, okay?" Red uncaps the marker and starts to write out the steps._

_Pit leans in to see better, just a bit too close for Red's taste._

_"Um, aren't you getting a bit close?" Red asks awkwardly._

_"But I can't see that well from over here," Pit said, but noticed that Red seemed uncomfortable, "Sorry, am I making you that uncomfortable?" Pit asks worriedly, "Should I get glasses?"_

_"No, no, it's fine!" Red usually panicked whenever the other felt guilty for something that wasn't that huge of a deal._

_"B-But I feel like I'm making you act all weird if I'm right beside you..." Pit said guiltily as he tried to move back but Red caught his hand before he could do so._

_"It's no problem, okay?! I-I'm trying to teach you anyway so... you know..." Red awkwardly murmured._

_Pit blinked a few times in a clueless way before smiling in relief, "Thank goodness! I thought I did something wrong!"_

_"Y-You didn't do anything wrong!" Red protested._

_Why is his heart beating so loudly?_

* * *

"There you two are!" Pit shouted as Red and Shulk walked out of the school building.

"Where were you?!" Pit pouted.

"They were up at the top of the school building," Robin walked over to the three with a clipboard still in his hand.

"For what reason?" Pit sighed with his hands on his hips.

"The view up there is nice," Shulk said.

"Eh, just exploring for a bit," Red shrugged.

"Have you guys eaten lunch yet?" Robin asked.

Red's stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Robin chuckles.

They suddenly heard a child crying. The four turned to the gate to see a little girl crying with her mother trying to pull her away from the school campus.

"What's going on there?" Shulk asked.

Pit seemed to perk up, and ran over to the tree near the gate and walls.

"Wha- Pit?!" Red jolted.

Pit climbed up the tree, with the three following his movement up, and barely past the branches, a red balloon could be seen stuck there. Once he reached high enough, he sat down on a branch and carefully tried to take the balloon out without popping it. The balloon was slowly unhooked and Pit jumped onto the top of the brick wall, holding the red balloon by the string and jumped down from the wall.

"Hey! You can't go past the school campus boundary while school is still in session!" Robin yelled.

They saw between the gate that Pit had handed the balloon to the girl, with the two thanking him. The two left and Pit climbed up the wall and sat at the top, just a bit exhausted.

"PIT!" their home-room teacher just happened to walk into the courtyard, she was obviously angry.

"Oops," Pit smiled nervously.

The teacher then glared at Robin, who also started to smile nervously.

"I expect more from the student council president!" the teacher began to scold Robin, who was starting to sweat in fear of the teacher telling the rest of the comity, therefore endangering his occupation as the student council president.

"Ms.! You shouldn't scold him!" Pit yelled, "He did nothing wrong! I'll come down and you can scold me all you want okay?"

The teacher huffed as Robin silently thanked Pit for saving his occupation.

Pit hopped onto the tree again, sat down, then slid down from the current branch onto the next one but it snapped just as Pit was on it and now he was falling down the tall tree.

"Pit!" Red and Robin yelled as everyone around gasped, but Shulk was the quickest to react and ran over there and caught Pit bridal-style.

The students sighed in relief as Red, Robin, and the teacher ran over to the two.

"Jeez! Be more careful! You scared us to death with that fall of your's!" Shulk sighed.

"S-Sor... ry..." Pit nervously apologized, "I-I'll be more c-careful..." he was blushing really badly since he was extremely close to Shulk.

"Are you okay?!" Robin asked, out of breath.

"I-I'm f-fine..." Pit meekly answered as Shulk puts him down.

"Aah, this is why you don't pass the school campus boundaries!" the teacher began to scold.

As Red breathed heavily along with Robin, he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be feeling, seeing how Pit was still blushing a bit.

Fear? Relief? Jealousy?

"See?! You have scratches all over you!" the teacher's scolding brought Red's senses back.

Due to falling through a bunch of branches, there was now rips in certain parts of Pit's uniform along with a few scratches on his bare skin.

"He can borrow my blazer if you think he's basically breaking uniform now," Robin said.

"..." the teacher looked hesitant for a moment, but then gave out a sharp sigh (meaning, "I don't care anymore."), "Fine."

"Here," Robin took off his blazer and gave it to Pit.

"Wah! I look like a penguin!" Pit noticed after he puts on the blazer and notices that the sleeves are a bit wider at the end and covered Pit's hands.

"Yay! Penguins!" Pit exclaimed happily as he ran off.

"Wha-?! Come back here!" the teacher ran after Pit since she wasn't even done scolding.

_Well at least I'm a bit bigger than Pit... _Robin sighed contently, feeling a bit of his self-esteem rise back up after seeing all the taller freshmen.

Robin then jolted when he felt some not good auras.

On his right, Red was looking the opposite direction of Robin, but giving off a jealous aura to the student council president, and to his left, Shulk was pouting and also looking the opposite direction of him, giving off an "I'm not really pleased with your decision" aura to the student council president.

_EEEHHH?! _Robin began to sweat nervously.


	4. For Some Reason Pit is Juliet

_"Hey Red," Pit thought for a bit before stopping in their track._

_"Yeah?" Red paused, and turned to face Pit._

_"We're basically childhood friends, right?" Pit asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"And childhood friends make promises and stuff like that, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you remember making any promises between us?"_

_Now it was Red's turn to think for a bit, "Other than borrowing stuff, no."_

_"Usually... they make promises to marry each other in the future, right?"_

_"Yea- WHAT?!" Red yelled._

_"'They make promises to marry each other in the future,' right?" Pit blinked obliviously._

_"Y-You do realize that that's a cliche in romance movies and stuff... right?" Red murmured while averting his eyes._

_"Do you want to get married?"_

_"HAH?!" Red turned, well, literally, bright red and confusion was very obvious in his eyes._

_"I'm just kidding!" Pit smiled._

_"R-Right..." Red murmured as he returned his gaze to the ground, "You almost gave me a heart attack there..."_

_"Ah sorry, sorry! I didn't mean for it to be taken literally!" Pit sheepishly smiled._

_"Jeez..." Red pouted, his blush not willing to die down._

_You can't promise that you'll get married in the future because then you separate and once you reunite everything is different!... Is what Red wanted to say, but there was a small hint of hopefulness that they'll reunite and maybe be more than friends..._

_"WAIT! Did I just think that?!" Red yelled._

_"Huh?" Pit tilted his head._

* * *

"Man, was the first half of lunch eventful!" Shulk sighed as they sat at a table to eat their lunch.

"M-hm..." Red agreed as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'll have to make a note to keep Pit on watch," Robin sighed, "He almost made me lose my role right in front of me."

"I'm right here, you know," Pit sweated.

"Well, I'm just saying that you shouldn't break the rules right in front of a staff, or staffs. That goes for me too," Robin scolded.

"So you want me to secretly break the rules?" Pit deadpanned.

"No! Just don't break the rules!" Robin sweated.

"I only broke the rule because that little girl wanted her balloon back," Pit took a sip from his juice box, "There's nothing wrong with helping a helpless child."

"Pit's right, so calm down a bit," Shulk patted Robin lightly on the shoulder.

"But it's my job as the student council president to enforce the rules!" Robin protested.

"Oohh, so that's why you were carrying around a clipboard!" Pit realized.

"Well why else?" Robin sighed.

"To look cool," the other three stated in unison.

"Oi..." Robin sweated.

"Robin~!" a sickeningly sweet voice called.

"Shoot!" Robin's expression darkened since he just realized something.

"Did our little president forget the student council meeting~?" a blonde girl popped out of no where and laid her crossed arms on top of Robin's head.

"N-No..." Robin cringed, and quickly added, "Maybe."

"Eh~! Especially when this meeting is important~?" she playfully pouts but obviously is angry due to her applying more pressure to Robin's head.

"You don't have to go that far," a brunette girl comes and sighs.

"Y-Yeah, you're making me slouch..." Robin sheepishly smiled.

"You know, our little president isn't supposed to forget meetings~!" she emphasized 'little' each time along with applying more pressure per 'little', "In fact, our little president is supposed to be there in order for us to even start~!"

"She's trying to hurt his self-esteem... isn't she?" Red sweated.

"More like abusively kicking it," Pit sweated too.

"Peach, you're going to give Robin a crooked neck if you keep doing that," Chrom sighed as he walked over.

"Oh~! Looks like your prince in shining armor came~!" Peach giggled.

"Don't you mean 'knight'?" the brunette girl sweated.

"Don't sweat the details, Zelda."

"You're friends?" Pit asked Robin.

"Sort of...?" Robin sweated as Peach wouldn't get off of Robin, "I guess I should introduce you guys to them."

Robin pointed to said person while introducing them.

"These two are Pit and Red. They're Shulk's childhood friends.

"The blonde girl is Peach, she's the student council vice president, the brunette girl is Zelda, she's the student council librarian and note taker, and lastly the blue haired boy is Chrom, he's the student council treasurer-"

"Also known as Robin's boyfriend!" Peach happily added.

"Oi!" Robin yelled, now pushing Peach off of his head due to embarrassment.

"Aw~! Our little president's so embarrassed~!" Peach teased as she pinched Robin's already red from embarrassment cheeks.

"Shtap vhat!" Robin yelled.

"Cute..." Chrom murmured as Zelda stared at them while sweating and cringing a bit.

Red noticed from the corner of his eyes that Shulk seemed sort of bitter about what was going on, seeing that he was staring at the floor in a rather annoyed-looking manner.

"So the meeting?" Shulk (tries not to) mutters bitterly.

_So bitter! _Red sweated.

"About school funding for the building," Chrom said.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Red said, which was true. The building barely had scratches and carvings of random words, along with the lights working just fine and the doors barely creak.

Zelda then punched one of the poles that was holding the outdoors-roof they were under up. This roof was also connected to the main building on one side, just to get that out of the way. Anyway, the punch sent a vibration causing the roof to rumble along with making the sound echo throughout the main building.

"This thing's a piece of junk," Zelda bluntly stated as she removed her fist to reveal a dent in the pole.

"O-Okay... I see your point..." Red sweated with a few hair strands sticking up.

"I never realized how frail the structure of this school was..." Shulk sweated too.

"What were the options for funding the school?" Pit asked.

"Obviously donation, but the question is: How?" Robin sighed, rubbing his sore cheeks now that Peach released his cheeks.

"Well, how about announcing it at concerts?" Pit suggested.

"Games?" Red added.

"Performances?" Shulk added.

"The power of childhood friends is sort of scary..." Robin sweated.

"The nearest event right now is..." Zelda took out a small journal from her skirt pocket and looked through it, "Oh, it seems like the drama club is planning to have a school-wide Romeo and Juliet performance. With our situation right now, we could approve of it."

"By 'school-wide' you mean anyone in the school can participate in the play?" Red asked.

"Yep."

"Or we can just force it onto the students, isn't it easier that way?" Peach hummed.

"Don't scare the freshmen too much," Chrom sweated.

In the end, the entire school was forced to do it because even the staffs can't stop the student council vice president on her decisions. So the auditions didn't turn out biased and everyone gets an equal chance, each student wrote their name on a slip of paper and inserted it into a box while the student council president got the (what Peach calls) "honors" of drawing for each role.

"The person who gets the role as Romeo is..." shuffling of paper in a box could be heard from the speakers, "Shulk." Robin refrained from adding any comments since the staff was still pretty annoyed at him for forgetting an important student council meeting, not stopping a new student from breaking the rules, and let's not forget his prank of "borrowing without asking" the gate keys.

"Eh? Me?" Shulk sweated in a dumbfounded way as the students in his class made comments and other such things.

"The person who gets the role as Juliet is..." there was more shuffling heard, "Pit..."

"EH?" literally everyone in the school said that in unison.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" everyone started causing a ruckus in the school.

"Y-You're playing as Juliet...?" Red asked in shock.

"M-Me...?" Pit pointed to himself, eyes wide from shock.

Even Pit had trouble letting the role sink in to his mind.


	5. Wardrobe Talk with Peach

**Note: There is a lot of wardrobe descriptions**

* * *

_"Then, after dabbing a bit of water..."_

_Shulk tuned the rest of the art teacher's speech about how to reuse a paintbrush without ruining it's bristles. If he could be blunt to his teachers, he would have told the teacher to be less boring, due to the entire class going "dead" from the teacher's speech._

_Honestly, he wanted to go to sleep like the rest of the kids, and when he thought of that, he started to slowly drift off to sleep- which led to Shulk banging his forehead into the plate of red __acrylic paint._

_"Shulk!"_

_This immediately woke Shulk up after hearing the teacher's voice._

_"Stand outside until I give you your punishment for sleeping during the middle of an important lecture!"_

_He inwardly sigh. Don't you hate it when the teacher spots one kid/yourself doing something bad without noticing the other kids who were obviously doing it too?_

_Once he stands outside of the hallway, he stares blankly out of the long set of windows and spots two kids below, probably around a year younger than him, walking around outside._

_"Hm..." Shulk opens the window and carefully climbs onto the nearby branch of a tree's._

* * *

~After school~

"Ta-da~!" Peach pushed away the curtains to show Pit in costume.

He was in a two-layered, blue dress that flowed to the floor, on the bottom trims for both layers were snowflake-like patterns with a blue butterfly pinned onto the left side of his waist by a smooth, round, and yellow gem, and the entire dress was held up by a single strap (and top trim) adorned with blue roses.

"This is embarrassing!" Pit yelled, obviously embarrassed.

"We still need to put the wig on you," Peach hummed.

"Eh?!"

"Don't worry! It's brown!"

"That's not the problem!"

"Um, how do I look?" Shulk pulls back the curtains in costume too.

He wore a buttoned-up navy blue tailcoat with a gold lining near the trim and gold buttons, a ruby red dress shirt underneath with the cuffs on the outside, navy blue slacks, brown combat boots, and a cerulean cape-like-scarf with a red geometric rose on the left side of his neck. There was also a small strip of clip-on-hair (hair extension) and a cerulean bow to cover the clip, to make it seem like "Romeo" had a short (until his shoulders) ponytail.

"A-Amazing!" Pit stuttered in awestruck.

"Wig attack!" Peach tackles a unsuspecting Pit onto the ground, trying to get the wig onto his head.

"Yeah, yeah, costume's nice and all, but why are _we_ in costumes too?" Robin sighed, because just like Pit, Peach forced him to cross-dress.

He wore a tucked in, short-sleeved, and white dress shirt with a violet ribbon wrapped under the collar, a frilly, violet waist apron over a long, buttoned-up, and red skirt with a waistband, and black heels. Plus, just like Shulk, he had hair extensions to make it look like Robin had pigtails, a headscarf, and just for fun, Peach curled the ends.

"Because it's fun-"

"Then why am I in a dress?! And I'm pretty sure that there's no baker in Romeo and Juliet!" Robin yelled.

"But you and Chrom seem like a couple that are bakers," Peach hummed. She then leaned over to Robin's ear, (not really) whispering, "Are you wearing the panties I gave you?"

"Wha...?!" Robin blushed along with Chrom and Shulk.

"Heck no!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, did they not fit you?" Peach hummed more.

"Ye- SCREW YOU!" Robin yelled, blushing as red as a tomato.

"L-Let's get off of this topic of that, o-okay?" Chrom sweated, trying to calm down his boyfriend- or in this case- "wife".

He wore a long-sleeved, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, a waist apron over a pair of dark blue dress pants, and brown boots.

"How about you, Pit?" Peach asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah~ I knew- WHAT." Peach deadpanned with her eyes wide open along with everyone else.

Then everyone in the auditorium blushed/gossiped/fangirled/IRMERGERD FREAKING OUT!

"Pfft!" Everyone stopped and stared at "Juliet", who seemed to be enjoying this too much.

"Ahaha! I knew it! You guys have the greatest reactions!" Pit had burst out into laughter and started clutching his stomach.

Everyone kept staring blankly at Pit, who was still cracking up.

"Ah!" he eventually stopped and wiped a tear away from his eye, "Laughing that loudly hurts my throat. I'm gonna go get a drink of water."

"Wow..." Zelda murmured in surprise after a moment of silence (which was obviously after Pit left).

Well, even though the others were basically forced by Peach Zelda actually had a role like Pit and Shulk. Zelda's role was as Juliet's nurse. She wore a blue, floor-length, puffy-long sleeved dress, a white apron, and a white bandanna which covered the majority of her head.

"Um, I'm just gonna go after Pit," Red said awkwardly, then ran off to find Pit.

Red wandered around through the back stage. He never really checked the back stage since all of the changing rooms were full so he had to change in the restroom. Why he didn't wait? Let's just say he tried to run away but remembered Pit was still at school... also because he didn't want to face Peach's wrath from not dressing up.

He was basically lost until he caught sight of a blue dress underneath the costume rack. Red walked around it and saw Pit drinking a bottle of water.

"Red? Is something the matter?" Pit asked as he capped the water bottle.

"Nothing, just wondering where you went," Red said.

"I thought you were still wondering about if I lied about not wearing the panties," Pit said.

"WHAT?!" Red was flustered.

"What? Do you want to see evidence?" Pit smirked.

"NO!" Red yelled as he turned his head.

"Whatever..." Pit snickered.

_Never mind about the whole "not changing" thing! He definitely changed!_

"You know..." Red turned his head back to Pit.

"I'm kind of happy that we can still talk like this. I was afraid that I changed too much that you would leave me all alone and not talk to me anymore..." Pit closed his eyes and smiled softly, "Thank you, Red."

"That's not true!" Pit opened his eyes.

_That line..._

"You did change..."

_Reminded me..._

"A whole lot in fact, but..."

_Why this unrequited love..._

"There will always be the past you somewhere in there! The past is what makes you you today!"

_Is still here..._

"I won't leave your side!" Red exclaimed.

Pit was purely shocked at what Red just yelled, but turned away so Red wouldn't see his face.

"... I'm so happy..." Red heard Pit murmur as he sets the water bottle down, "Well, we should go home now since we're only here to familiarize ourselves with the auditorium..."

Pit then walks quickly, not letting Red see his face.

"Oh, and that outfit looks really nice on you," Pit stopped, then continued walking.

Red wore a long-sleeved, white dress shirt with the sleeves being frilly at the end, a gray vest, a short, dark green scarf that was sticking out as the neck accessory that was kept in the front with a gold rimmed brooch with a red ruby in the center, gray cuffs with black buttons on his wrists, black cuffs around the center of his upper arms, and dark brown pants tucked into brown boots.

"Oh, um, thanks..." Red murmured, a bit embarrassed.

He felt a bit parched himself so he looked for his water bottle (just to let you know, they got water bottles from the vending machine outside of the auditorium for everyone that was going to work in the play and labeled their water bottles) and then realized that Pit had accidentally drank his.

"H-Hey! You drank out of my water bottle!" Red yelled, blushing.

"Mm... I don't think it really matters, I mean, when you share something by mouth it means you don't mind kissing the person you shared it with," Pit said before going back outside to where everyone else was.

"Hah?!" Red yelled, although Pit probably didn't hear him.

"... Jeez, he's so careless now..." Red murmured.

_"Don't mind kissing the person", huh? _Red uncapped it and was about to drink it, but immediately shoved it away.

"No way am I going to indirectly kiss Pit!" he yelled, obviously flustered again.


	6. An Invasion by Samus

_"'Sup!" Shulk slung his arms around Red's and Pit's neck._

_"What are you doing here?" Red raised a brow, "Aren't you supposed to be having class right now?"_

_"Oh, I ditched," Shulk blinked obliviously._

_"Eh?! That's not good!" Pit exclaimed._

_"It's fine, I have good grades so I don't really think it matters if I miss a class," Shulk said._

_"Jeez, you...!"_

_Red blinked. Was Pit always this uptight? Sure he was a bit of a worrywart but..._

_"... Can you go away?" he whispered to the point it was barely audible._

_"Hm? Did you say something?" Shulk and Pit turned to Red._

_Did he... just say that? Red couldn't help but widen his eyes a bit._

_"... No..." Red muttered._

_"Well, okay then," Shulk shrugged._

_Those words... were scary._

_Red clutched his chest._

_Why does his heart feel so bitter? This feeling scared him._

* * *

*Beep, beep, beep*

"Ugh..." Red tried to reach over to slap the alarm off but his arm felt... heavy?

"Wait..." Red realized that for the past few weeks that because of the Romeo and Juliet play, they had to stay at school for a longer period of time so Pit and Shulk decided to stay at Red's house since it was closer.

And yes, he had to wake up to the two sleeping on his bed due to not having futons for guests.

_Man was this easier when we were kids! _he sweated, remembering that they could fit onto one bed easier since they had smaller bodies as kids, but sleepovers for teens? Nope!

Well, he didn't mind Pit since they were basically the same height and the brunette would cling to something or someone at night- which was currently his arm- but it didn't help that the arm he was clinging to was the one that could reach over to the alarm.

Then there was Shulk, who was always found sprawled out whenever he slept, and currently he was sprawled out over Red's and Pit's legs with his head hanging a bit off of the mattress... How did he get there again?

*Beep, beep, beep*

That alarm clock was also extremely annoying.

"Reeddd... churn id offf... idz da weekent..." Pit slurred sleepily in his sleep, which Red found extremely adorable.

...

Wait, the weekend?

Red smacked his forehead with his free arm. _I am terrible at setting alarm clocks!_

"Can you do it? Right now my arm is-"

Pit basically slapped the alarm clock off of the nightstand and onto the floor, which stopped it, then returned to snuggling against Red's arm.

"Cloze enuff..." Shulk sleepily slurred too, then flipped over so that he was sort of off of their legs.

"Red! There's a guest!" he heard his mom yell from downstairs.

"Er- coming!" Red yelled back, "... Somehow..."

* * *

So, after pushing Pit off of his arm and changing into some new clothes that didn't have drool from his friends' mouths, Red went downstairs to see...

"A... bishoujo...?" Red blinked at the unfamiliar face that was standing at the door.

"'Bishoujo'? I would have expected a cat whistle and then I would punch you in the face but that's a better first impression," the 'bishoujo' flipped her long blonde ponytail.

She certainly gave- well- an impression to Red too.

The woman had a black leather belly jacket on (that was unzipped), a tight, gray v-neck with (what seemed to be) a black strapless belly shirt underneath to cover her chest, blue skinny jeans, black knee-high leather boots, and black finger-less leather gloves. Not only did she wear that, but she had a crimson motorcycle helmet with an emerald visor that was tucked snug between her arm and curves, and there was a red motorcycle parked near the garage.

_She seems... friendly... _Red's expression darkened at why such a woman was currently at his house.

"May I come in?" she asked and stared at his mom with her sharp, ice-blue eyes.

"S-Sure!" his mom squeaked as she went to fetch tea for her or something.

"Pardon the intrusion," the woman said as she stepped into the living room and made herself cozy on the couch.

"W-Why are you here...?" Red hesitated to ask.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when the two heard footsteps, which obviously belonged to Pit and Shulk.

"Samus?" Pit asked.

"You know he-?"

"PIT~!" Samus ran up to the boy and hugged him like a girl would hug a teddy bear.

"I missed you~!" Samus rubbed her cheek against Pit.

"H-How did you get Red's a-address?!" Pit asked as he pushed the woman's face away from his.

"You know her- wait how _did_ you know my address?!" Red jolted in realization.

"Of course! He's my cute little second cousin!" Samus proclaimed.

"I'm not your-!"

"Yes you are!" Samus pinched his cheeks.

"Um, I didn't even know Pit had a second cousin who acted... well, like that..." Shulk sweated at Samus basically doting over Pit.

"Me neither," Red couldn't help but cringe.

Samus looked back to Red as she was now holding Pit from behind, then smirked, "Jellie?"

Red then jolted and grew flustered, "N-No!"

"Hey Pit, can I get a kiss~?" Samus hummed, making everyone in the room jolt.

"Hah?! Stop making weird requests!" Pit yelled.

"Yeah! Stop making weird requests!" Red protested too, now irritated.

"I-I agree!" Shulk joined in.

"Aw, not even one on the lips~?" she pouted, making everyone else choke on their own spit.

Red grabbed Pit by the wrist and yanked him out of Samus's grasp, then held him protectively.

"Hey, I'm getting tired of this. Mind leaving my house?" Red glared at the woman.

The others were surprised at the sudden change of attitude from Red, but Samus smirked again.

"Eh~... Then I guess you got another love rival," the blonde woman snickered as she strutted out of the house and onto her motorcycle.

Red and Shulk continued to watch as she started the motorcycle and drove off.

"C'mon dude, now your basically bragging..." Shulk sighed.

"'Bragging'...?" Red asked, then remembered Robin.

"That wouldn't really work though, 'cause wouldn't Robin be the man in the relationship if you guys were together?" that made Shulk fall down.

"R-RED!" Shulk yelled, blushing as red as a tomato, "NOT COOL!" he then got up and ran back upstairs.

He sighed. Maybe after Red solved his own love life, he'd help Shulk with his.

"U-Um..." Red heard Pit's muffled voice.

"Oh, s-sorry..." he felt extremely self-conscious as he had let go of Pit.

"I-It's fine..." Pit said, with his face facing the floor.

"...?" Red bent down, "Pit...?!" he then noticed how embarrassed Pit looked, like the time when Shulk caught him.

"L-Let's go somewhere after this!" Pit stuttered as he ran back upstairs too.

It took Red a moment for everything to fully register in his brain.

"D-Did I just make Pit flustered...?" Red covered his mouth to muffle his voice and partially cover his blushing face.


End file.
